Mother's Day
by Infinity90
Summary: Mother's Day can go two ways. It goes good for some, and bad for others. Raven Queen and Apple White learn to appreciate life and see Mother's Day in a new perspective. Who else will learn to give a little love?


**Hello! How are all of you? I guess I've been lagging behind on my fanfictions, but if you want me to work on one, just tell me! I've been swallowed with homework...or whatever they say. Well, this is a one-shot on Mother's day! Enjoy!**

The Evil Queen watched through the mirror at her sleeping daughter, Raven. She looked so peaceful and content. Her mother wondered what was on her mind. Was she dreaming about conquering other kingdoms… or _worlds_? For some odd reason, The Evil Queen doubted that _that_ was the reason Raven was sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, a wave of pain crashed through the former queen's head. She had been having these headaches for two days. What could possibly be going wrong?

The queen jumped back when she heard an annoying tune ring around. Her heart (or what was left of it) settled when she saw that it was just that Apple White's alarm clock. Apple sprang out of bed and started to sing along with her alarm clock. The queen was going to hurl until she saw a distressed Raven pick up the clock and smash it on the wall. She laughed so hard, until her sides hurt, then listened in on the conversation.

"Apple? What the hex is going on? Why did you wake me up an _hour early_?" Raven yelled. Apple just giggled. "Oh, silly! It's an important day! Come on, I'll show you!" Apple (who'd somehow gotten freshened up and dressed) grabbed Raven's hand and dragged them out of their dorm room.

"Come on, Apple. No one is going to be awa…" Raven trailed off. She saw the whole school with decorations and flowers and...pink! What was so special about today?

"Morning, Apple."

"Sup', Apple!"

"Whattup Apple!"

The three Charming siblings came up to the two...friends. "Apple." Daring said, flashing a smile, "Raven." Raven waved and Apple giggled. "Hey, Daring."

"Uh, hey, Apple." Dexter said nervously. "H..hey...I mean, g-good, wait happy..no...uh, hi." Dexter rambled to Raven. "Nice to see you too Dex." Darling gave Apple a hug, considering her as her sister. "Hey, Apple! Hi Raven." she smiled.

"Hey, Darling? What's up?" Raven and Apple asked. "Uh, ya know..nothing much. After today's spellabration, Dex and I are practicing for He..I mean, Damsel-In-Distressing!" Darling said, giving a nervous laugh.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Apple waved goodbye and dragged Raven on. Blondie and Cerise were hanging streamers, and Lizzie was trying to get get the third little pig from grabbing the balloons.

"I don't get it. What's so important about today?" Raven wondered aloud. "Um... _hello_." Briar said. "It's Mother's Day! Who doesn't know that?"

 _Mother's Day…_

Raven tore her arm away from Apple. "Mother's Day?" she shouted. She turned to Apple, hands, ablaze. "Why didn't you tell me? You know about my mom...why did..how could you?" she yelled. Raven ran back to her dorm room, and the school fell silent.

"Raven, wait!" Apple said. "No. Let her be." a voice said. Apple turned to see Headmaster Grimm looking at her. "Raven just needs to cool off. She knows what happened to her mother, and I'm sorry to say, but she needs to get over it."

Apple fought to not talk back. _Oh, she knows, all right! She knows that she can't see her own mother because_ you _don't believe in her!_ I mean, Raven's mom _was_ evil. But one MirrorChat a year…? Apple wanted to allow her at least two, just for this day.

"I understand." she said instead, "But can I take a little change?" The headmaster nodded, giving her approval. "I'd like to move Mother's Day." When Apple had said that, the students began to mumble. Whispers of "Where?", "How?" and ,"Why?" began to come about.

"To..to.." Apple thought quickly. "The Wonderland Grove!" she exclaimed. Everyone, including the headmaster looked at her, like she was mad.

Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat. "As, you wish, Miss White." He ordered _all_ the students to pack up the supplies and put them into moving wagons, which would take them to the Grove. Before Briar dragged her away, Apple gave one last look at her dorm room.

* * *

Raven sat there crying in her room, until she heard a knock. An odd knock. It was Maddie. "It's open." Raven muttered, wiping her eyes. Maddie came in, a concerned look on her face.

"Questions long for answers, search long and hard in vain, You are full of sadness, and the tears fall like rain." Translation: Why are you crying?

Raven told Maddie what had happened with Apple, as Maddie gave her Charmed Chai Tea. "You'll be okay, Raven. You get to spend the whole day with me!" Maddie squealed, spinning into a wall, which she went through. Raven laughed as Maddie appeared two minutes later, looking a little dizzy.

"Whoo!", she slurred. "That...was hat-...aughh!" she moaned. Raven appeared curious and asked her friend a question.

"Hey, Maddie. Why are you not at the spellabration?" Raven asked.

"Well, my mom... is still in Wonderland.", Maddie said sadly. Raven looked down. But Maddie piped up. "But... Cedar and Duchess and still here!" she exclaimed. Raven groaned when she heard Duchess's name.

"Wait... if your mom is in Wonderland, shouldn't Lizzie be here too?" Raven asked. Maddie shrugged. "She wanted to help." She poured another cup of tea out of her hat as a knock came upon Raven's door. "Open!" She called. In swooped Duchess and Cedar.

"Duchess, Cedar!" Maddie exclaimed. Duchess carefully sat on Apple's bed muttering things like, "So this is how the Fairest One of Them All lives, huh?"

"Hi, Raven. Hi, Maddie. Happy- wish, were the piece with no moms- or missing moms- or-" Cedar started.

"It's okay, Cedar. It's kind of nice being here with my friends." Raven admitted. Duchess looked up.

"We're _not_ friends, Raven Queen" she honked. Raven rolled her eyes. "Like I care."

Cedar, who was sitting on the floor asked Duchess a question. "Wait, what even happened to your mom, Duchess?" Cedar asked. _Oh, boy..._

"Look, I don't have to tell you anything. It's complicated." Duchess said.

"So, you do die at the end of your story?" Cedar asked. Duchess stared at her with a gaped mouth.

"Cedar!" Raven exclaimed.

"Sorry, Duchess. Sparrow poured one of those weird potions in my water. I guess it makes me ask rude questions."

Raven began to tell about her mom. "Well, as you know, my mom was evil. But she had a good side." Raven said, looking out the window. "Even though she ended up destroying a lot of things, I could see a Good side to her. She loved me a lot. She just didn't know how to express it in a loving way. She expressed the only way she knew how. Evilly."

The Evil Queen's eyes glistened. No, she wasn't crying. She was... perspirating. She never knew Raven saw a good side to her... _Wait_! Good? Good?

"Listen here, Raven Queen!" She yelled through her looking glass. "I am 100% pure evil! And you will be too!"

The former queen loved her daughter, but there was no good side to her. And that was that.

After Raven's tear-jerking story,

Cedar told them about how she wished she had a mom. "I was carved from wood, so I have no mother. Just my father, and my grandpa, Geppetto."

"But, what about the Blue Fairy?" Duchess asked.

"What, that lazy old girl?" Cedar said. "I mean- oops. The Blue Fairy is more like an older sister." The girls gave blank stares because like Cedar, they were all only children.

"In these fantasy books I read*, some older sisters are really lazy and only care about boys, their hair and their friends." Duchess shrugged. "I really don't see what is wrong with that."

"Well, anyway. She's like an older sister. She cares about me, but she _is_ kinda self-centered. She's one of the closest thing to a mom I can get. And Momma Bear." Cedar said, looking at her hands.

Maddie talked about her mom.

"I bet your mom was as crazy as you and your father." Duchess said, receiving a glare from Raven .

"Actually, she was quite boring. Her favorite color was brown. Like mud!" Maddie giggled.

"A week before the wedding, she was reconsidering getting married to my dad. I always wondered how they ended up together. Dad told me that she was another person in the world who hadn't discovered their madness. He says "We're all mad here." My mom came down the aisle with polka dots, stripes, zigzags, curlicues and all kinds of mad things on. She told my dad these exact words: "I'm ready to release my inner madness." I haven't seen her in two years. I hope she's okay."

There was a moment between the girls. Silent, as if there thoughts were being spoken in their head, but everyone knew what the other was thinking.

Until, that is Duchess ruined it.

"So madness is contagious? Remind me not to go to your family's shoppe anytime soon."

That's when Cedar had enough. "Duchess. I'm sick and tired of your attitude! I can see that your destiny doesn't end well, but don't take it out in other people! Don't you have an outlet, someone or something who can listen to your rants?" Cedar yelled. Duchess began to yell back. Then Maddie got pulled in and all three of them began to yell.

Raven stared at them. She stood up and closed her eyes and a purple vapor blasted through the room.

"Stop ARGUING!" she cried. The 3 girls looked at Raven.

"Look, I know it's hard, with neither of our mothers here. We can't help it, but we shouldn't bicker about it. Today, many students are going to see their moms. It's an important holiday for them. And while they're gone, we shouldn't mope about it."

Duchess sighed. "Then what are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedar said, rudely.

"Okay, we definitely need to whip you up a potion that makes you shut that trash-talking mouth of yours." Duchess huffed.

"Earl Grey says Raven means we should celebrate too. In our own way, I mean." Maddie giggled. Raven nodded. "Yeah, if everyone else is spellabrating, we should too." Duchess, Cedar and Maddie nodded.

"Hexcellent." Raven smiled.

* * *

Apple wasn't feeling her best today. As she surveyed the beautiful decorations her fellow students were putting up, her mind drifted back to Raven.

"Miss White?" a voice asked. Apple snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry Headmaster Grimm." Apple laughed nervously. The headmaster cleared his throat. "Um, yes, the mothers about to be here. Can you gather everyone to get their baskets and stand in their formation?" he asked. Apple nodded. "I also made sure Briar hexted all our moms that we relocated."

"Miss White, this is hexactly why you deserve the destiny you're going to get." the headmaster grinned and walked away.

 _Destiny…_

Apple's mind began to drift back to Raven until she heard a voice calling her. In fact, two voices.

"Apple!" the O'Hair twins called. Apple's head shot up and he walked over to the twins, Holly and Poppy.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Poppy handed Apple her basket and Holly handed her her flower crown for her mother.

"Thanks. Now I need to go organize things." Apple said. The twins nodded and left.

After everything was put together, everyone stood on either side of a white carpet where the mother's would enter from a floral gate (aka the entrance to the Wonderland Grove).

Apple stood out from the other students, holding a microphone.

"Welcome to the Ever After Mother's Day ceremony. Today is a special day where we honor our mothers and show our love and admiration towards them." The students clapped.

"We will now introduce each mother. Students, if this is your mother, gracefully step forward and give them the basket and crown after their name is called." Apple instructed.

She took a deep breath as tinkling fairy music began and the first woman stepped out. Apple's own mother, Snow White.

"Introducing Queen Snow White." The beautiful woman stepped out in an elegant ruby dress many would die for. Apple stepped forward and handed her mother her gifts. She had an urge to hug her mother, but as a future queen, she held restraint to that and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." Apple murmured in her mother's ear. "Same to you, precious." her mother whispered back. Apple stepped back and watched as her mother took her seat on the first row. Apple watched as she opened her basket, and smiled as delight lit up on her perfect face.

"Next is Queen Charming." A beautiful blonde woman in a silk-blue dress stepped out, waving to the crowd and smiling. Daring, Dexter and Darling stepped out and handed their mother their baskets. They then gave their mother a warm hug, even Daring. It surprised Apple to see a queen hugging her children in front of so many people.

 _I wish I had done that…_

Apple heard Daring say "I love you." and she smiled as Queen Charming took her seat next to Apple's own mother.

"Ahem... next is Queen Beauty." Apple announced. Her best friend Briar stepped up to hand her mother her basket, but her mother never came.

"Um...Mom?" Briar asked, her voice echoing. Her face scrunched up. "Is she not coming?" she murmured. Apple wished she could embrace her friend.

Just then, Giles Grimm stepped out through the gate and announced, "She's just asleep, everyone! Don't worry, Briar." he said, looking reassuringly at her. Everyone turned to Briar and saw that she had fallen asleep.

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd as Apple announced the next name.

"This mother is a special guest here to represent the school, Mrs. Grimm!" Apple announced.

A loud applause rumbled through the Grove as a medium-heighted woman stepped through and waved her hands. A red-faced Milton Grimm handed his mother a basket as she kissed and pinched his cheeks. Giles stepped out and gave his mother a hug. She rustled his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She proudly wore her two flower crowns and sat in her spot. Apple's mood began to brighten, but her thoughts still lingered on Raven.

* * *

The Evil Queen noticed a lot of things about her daughter. She was independent, beautiful and scared most people. That's the qualities she admired most about her daughter.

On the other hand, Raven was also kind, friendly (in some cases) and too downright forgiving. It aggravated the Queen.

She watched through the Mirror as Raven decided to make a new holiday for herself.

"So the Raven, the Hatter, the Swan and the Puppet are all motherless and decide to make a new holiday? Not exactly, _evil_ , but I'll take what I can get." She smirked and laughed quietly to herself.

"One question", Duchess asked. "What do we do on this holiday?" Maddie looked to Raven and nodded.

" We can decide to do anything we want. We can go to a place where we can eat and talk. And then at the end of the night we wish on... Well anything."

Maddie clapped and Cedar nodded. "Well, that seems like the most _boring_ holiday ever." Duchess sighed, checking her nails.

"It's like hanging out with your friends, Duchess. But it seems like you've been so busy playing ballerina to go find yourself some." Cedar huffed. Duchess' eyes widened.

"Please. Don't get me started on your issues, Ceder!" Duchess cried.

"Stop it!" Raven cried. "We need to get you a reversal potion, immediately, Cedar."

Maddie took off her hat and began rummaging through there.

"Oh, like the potion is going to be in -" Duchess started. She stares in awe at the sight before her.

Maddie was holding a reversal potion in her hands.

"Cedar. Here you are." Maddie chirped.

"Cat got your tongue, Duchess?" Cedar smirked as she took the potion.

Cedar drank the whole thing in an instant, and with a shimmery flash, she had returned to normal.

"H-hey, guys. What am I doing here?" Cedar hiccuped.

Maddie and Raven laughed as Duchess rolled her eyes.

"Like you want to know."

The Evil Queen watched curiously at the Swan Girl.

"Hmm..."

 **Happy belated Mother's Day! I hope you enjoyed that because chapter 2 is coming soon!**


End file.
